When It All Falls Apart
by xxAprilxx
Summary: Courtany and Rose are just trrying to get through life but countless times they run into troubles from their past. Choosing sides isn't the only problem when you have love and friendship intertwined within them.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Hey everone here is a new story that is written between a few friends...  
Me (April), Vicki and Dimity.  
Each chapter is written by one of us and i'lll state that every new chapter enjoy :)

This chapter is written by April

**Chapter 1**

I ran; the afternoon sun beating down on my cheeks making them burn. Where my hair was tied up I could feel a pulsing sensation in the rhythm of my heartbeat, it was making me dizzy.

"Keep it up Courtney 3 more laps." Mr Carven yelled out across the training oval. Mr Nicolas Craven was my sports teacher; he was a fat teacher with a guilty sign of torture written all over him. He should be the one running 9 laps of the training oval but instead he makes his classes do it, _EVERY_ single module of sport class, cloud, rain or shine. Mr Craven even takes out a chair to sit on sometimes while he watched us with sweat dripping of our foreheads. He was an awful teacher but I had to admit that this running was helping my metabolism get into better shape.

When I had one more lap left I caught up to Rose, well I was a lap ahead of her so I was nearly over taking her.

"How can you do this Courtney, it's completely and utterly ridiculous." Rose complained between deep exaggerated breaths.

Rose's copper hair shimmered in the sunlight and her green eyes sparkled. She looked like a beauty next to me but hey, I don't really care who I'm compared to. I had silky Chocolate brown hair and grey eyes, which sometimes turned black according to my moods.

"Come on Rose, finish this up so we can leave early your staying at my place remember." I ran faster past her, keeping my breathing in time.

After 6th module had finished, Rose and I headed off towards the back of the school. My mother wouldn't pick us up so we had to walk home with sore legs.

"Courtney? Why do we have to walk can't we just hitch a ride?" Rose complained, we were only 3 blocks from my house.

"It isn't that far and would you really like to catch a ride home with a stranger… remember what happened last year?" I whispered the last words.

Rose took a big breath and looked away from me. "I don't want to ever talk about it."

_*Flashback 8 months ago*_

It was August when Rose and I snuck out late at night to go to a party. Pretty stupid idea, we were only 15. Anyway the party was with some hot seniors that kept to themselves, everyone wanted to go to this party because of that fact.

It was a chilly night but we still wore cocktail dresses and heeled shoes (extremely hard to get out of a window two storeys up). We did a pretty good job of getting away from my house but we didn't expect the danger we were running into.

The party was pumping, lights flash and people gathering.

"This is going to be the best night ever." Rose said excitedly.

"It's not going to be if you can't make it to the door." The shoes that Rose was wearing made her legs shake, they were ludicrous.

"I'll get there." With that she pushed me aside and took the lead.

Inside everywhere we could see food and drinks being passed around. We took a glass each without worrying about what was in it. We took two swigs and they were empty.

We didn't really know anyone at the party so we stood off in the corner and laughed between each other, while looking out for guys.

Half way through the night Axel, one of the guys who was throwing the party came up to us.

"Would you girls like a drink, with me?" He flashed us a stunning grin and we just nodded like one of those bobble heads.

We followed him up some stairs and into a deserted room, where there was a velvet red sofa in the middle and a stereo off to the side.

"Hey Axel, so umm… are you going out with anyone?" Rose asked to cover the awkward silence.

"Not if you don't want me to." He moved his hand to gesture that we could sit down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Courtney and this is Rose." I replied because Rose was off with the fairies.

"Well it's nice to meet you." He snipped the door locked.

"Why did you do that?" I was edgy.

"Do you want all the girls barging through the door then." He cocked his head to the side.

Rose sat up straight and leaned over to look into his eyes. "Most defiantly not!"

Axel slowly walked around the sofa to Rose. His hand brushed over her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Rose followed his movements.

I felt uncomfortable and stood up. Axel grabbed my wrist while he was still kissing Rose. I tried to pull away but he was too strong.

Then he started kissing my wrist, moving up until he reached the hollow of my neck.

The next thing I knew was that he had bit into my neck and I was screaming. I fainted not long after.

Rose had told me what had happened afterwards, she had run to the door while he was with me and grabbed a knife that she found in the bathroom. She came back and stabbed him in the guts. She pulled me away but I had to go to the hospital from loss of blood.

*Present*

Because of that party, we have known about the creatures of the night, that we are now intertwined with ever since. It is extremely hard to live a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** This chapter is written by Vicki  
tell us if you like it or if there is something that isn't right with it or watever…  
REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter 2**

So now Rose and I are trying to live a normal life, I don't know what's going to happen but as long as we have each other I guess everything will be ok.

By the time we got home our legs were aching they felt like they were on fire and that they could fall off at any moment.

"Damn you and your stupid mum for making me walk" Said a pissed off looking Rose.

"Well it's your fault for wanting to come to my house; you could have just gone home to yours. Anyway now that we are finally here what do you want to do?" I asked her so I could change the subject.

"Hmm let me think how about you leave me to die here and you go... And get some chocolate for me"

"You are so lazy we didn't have to walk that far. I'll be right back, I don't think we have chocolate though?"

"Just get me some food, I'm going to die" And then do you know what she did, she pretended she was having some kind of attack but then again she has always made me laugh, she is a good friend.

As I was walking back up stairs with a bag of chips and 2 cans of coke, I heard Rose yelling. I ran up to her she was standing by the window shaking.

'What's wrong? Are you ok? What's wrong? Rose... Rose" She wouldn't answer me, she was shaking with fright. She just kept starring outside; it was like she was seeing a ghost.

When I looked outside I found out I was right. I wasn't really seeing a ghost but someone that we thought had died a long time ago... 


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **This chapter is written by Dimity… please don't complain that the chapters are short  
I can't really control how much my friends like to write sorry

**Chapter 3**

They were gone as fast as they appeared. Rose and I both thought that we had destroyed him. We survived the battle, but he didn't, did he?

"Rose? Rose? He's gone, you don't have to worry, and he won't be hurting or scaring you anymore. You were there when we destroyed him, so you know just as well as I do he won't try to hurt you anymore." I tried to comfort her, it was working.

We walked away from the window and sat on my bed. My bottom sinking into the comfort of my cushioned bed. My bed is something I cherish, no other bed in this world would ever be able to compare to my bed. My bed is my bed and I love it no matter what.

Two hours later we were still chatting about how life has change so much. I summoned one of the five elements, water. I twisted my hands curling the snake like line of water into a sphere. One of the advantages of being a dark creature is being able to summon and use all five elements, fire, water, earth, space and air. The elements are only one of our many powers.

Being a creature like us was hard work. It's not like mysterious fairytale like books with the dark and light creatures, no, our kind was much more than that. Creatures like Rose and I were called Reiners.

We are neither _light _nor _dark, we_ were in between. Rose and I along with many others are capable of doing light and dark magic. Both kinds of which are equally powerful. Our magic is neither used for good nor bad. We get to choose what, who, when and where our magic is used.

Rose and I haven't chosen to use our magic for evil or dark. We believe in the light magic and believe magic should not be used for evil and should be used to help people, or not used at all.

"Courtney? Could we please get something to eat?" Rose asked me politely.

"Of course we can Rose." I replied to her question.

Rose and I walked down to the local take-away and sat down to eat. We ordered hot chips and crab sticks. Yum, my favourite.

Both Rose and I walked back to my house and flopped back down on my soft covered bed.

After three hours of continuous talking we decided to get some sleep. My eyelids fluttered shut and I fell asleep, hoping to dream the same dream I had been dreaming for the past month.

The dream I wish would come true, the dream no one except myself knew about.


End file.
